User talk:Elite Abyssal
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSWiki! Thanks for your edit to the CS Grenade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J*Rod (Talk) 00:21, 2009 December 25 Re: Zombie mods I allow the use of articles for subjects of mods of Counter-Strike, so Zombie Mod can have its own category and navbox as well as any other gameplay mod that comes across J*Rod 20:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cut stuff That's great. What can I do to help? --StrikerBack 15:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and add it then. It could be interesting. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 23:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, Since you're one of the most active contributors other than myself, I was wondering if I could get your input on something. The other two Bureaucrats/Administrators seem to be inactive, and I was hoping to have them removed to make way for more active contributors in the future. Do you support this decision? Please reply on my talk page in the same format as the other people. --StrikerBack 14:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Weapon caliber images Got any more of those caliber images like the one in the FAMAS gunbox? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tables That's great, but why are you removing the basic information from the article? --StrikerBack 13:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but it's alot easier to view the information quickly right in the article rather than using the table, as the table can be somewhat difficult to look at quickly. And alot of people don't use tables at all - personally I prefer reading the article and never looking at tables. I can't see any reason why the information shouldn't be in both places. We don't need to be like other wikis, we can do our own thing and make it work effectively. --StrikerBack 14:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Steam It's K Momiji Inubashiri. I might not be able to play from time to time due to lag but if I could play, feel free to jump in and join. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 14:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Steam It's K Momiji Inubashiri. I might not be able to play from time to time due to lag but if I could play, feel free to jump in and join. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 14:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Glock 18 Because as I said in the summary, the images are low quality and non-transparent. I've been busy lately, but I will make higher quality transparent ones soon, for all of the weapons. --StrikerBack 19:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No. Do not put them back in again. --StrikerBack 17:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2 things I use Adobe Photoshop CS4 (upgrading to CS5 when it becomes available) for all of my images, and I don't use Steam friends. --StrikerBack 19:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) World models What did you use to get the images of the world models? --StrikerBack 05:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mind if I turn the images transparent? --StrikerBack 13:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sprays Yes, of course. --StrikerBack 16:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Custom Maps Yes, I am. But sure that I don't know all the maps. And this will be my second project, since I'm trying to adapt this wiki to CS2D. *'Custom Maps Project' *'Counter-Strike 2D Project' Perhaps I could make a fusion between these, and that all maps that are both in CS and CS2D, but don't show description for CS2D... I'll make that description. :) Go! Go! Go! --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 20:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) CSS Beta Thanks for informing me. --StrikerBack 04:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Do you plan on getting the rest of the images for the Counter-Strike: Source achievements? --StrikerBack 02:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) .357 SIG Maybe I'm missing something here, but if 13 rounds is 1 full magazine, how is 52 rounds 2 full magazines? Wouldn't it be 4? --StrikerBack 17:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, alright thanks. I don't have much experience with ''Deleted Scenes, so I wasn't sure. Thanks again. :) --StrikerBack 20:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Editors I think the problem is that most people who play the Counter-Strike games are not really interested in information. However, I think the amount of visitors we get is much higher than the amount of editors we have. :) --StrikerBack 22:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Achievement images Hey, the user Omnicube1 uploaded a few images of achievements, but they are not the same size (64x64) as when you upload them. I was wondering if you could re-upload them in the 64x64 size sometime. --StrikerBack 22:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :) --StrikerBack 16:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I really appreciate everything you do to help the wiki. :) --StrikerBack 17:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) left 4 dead So B-MAN do you like left 4 dead? If you do, do you have a profile? P.s. PLEASE respond... Bearfoot2 20:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2Bearfoot2 20:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I did it Congratulations, that's quite an achievement. But how does 1k edits relate to getting administrator rights? --StrikerBack 19:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, what do you want administrator rights for? --StrikerBack 20:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC)